Glitches
Glitches '''or Bugs''' are terms used to describe a fault in a computer program, and while these terms are largely interchangeable there do tend to be subtle differences in their usage, where bug is typically used to describe a situation where a behavior fails to execute (such as crashes or corrupted save data) - and where glitch is used commonly used as a verb describing a state which was executed- an example being if a physics engine caused every object controlled by physics to float up off view of the screen. Below are listed known Glitches and Bugs found in 3D Dot Game Heroes. List of known Glitches & Bugs Enemy through solid object Inside the Dark Tower, on floor 5, there is a room with pop-up blocks, erupting traps and enemies where the enemy can get knocked back by the erupting trap through the pop-up blocks. This can be surprising and dangerous. Spelunker Mode "Frozen World" Glitch : Found and researched by MosesofEgypt 18:32, August 5, 2012 (UTC) *'What it does:' *: :: When activated this glitch freezes the game world including enemies, NPCs, sliding spike floor traps, and most animations while still allowing the player to move, attack, use items such as bombs and the boomerang, and transition from one screen to another (including fade to black load screens) without ending the glitch. You can also talk to merchants without ending the glitch. :: You cannot play Blockout or the Dash Circuit while the glitch is in effect. In Blockout the ball simply hovers in place and won't go anywhere. In Dash Circuit the timer doesn't start and it doesn't recognize when you complete a lap. It can be presumed that the waves of enemies won't appear in Block Defense, but it isn't yet tested. :: Refer to the below videos for footage of the glitch in action. :: 3DDGH: Spelunker Frozen World Demonstration :: 3DDGH Spelunker Frozen World Boss Demonstration *'How to do it:' :: THIS GLITCH CAN ONLY BE DONE IN SPELUNKER MODE :: Refer to the video below for footage. :: 3DDGH: How to do the "Spelunker Frozen World Glitch" :: Find an area where you can dash and hit something WHILE transitioning from one screen to another (NOT fade to black load screens). The best place to do this is in towns where there are NPCs that move around. You need to either wait for an NPC to get close to the transition line between screens and dash into them, hitting them the INSTANT AFTER the transition begins. If you are too late in dashing you will end up going through the screen transition normally and the fake death animation will occur normally. The time window is very small, but still easily reproducable. If you've done the glitch correctly you should notice the things described under "What it does". :: Tip: If you are having trouble getting NPCs to walk towards the screen load line of their own volition you can walk close to them and speak to them, causing them to face you and change the direction they are walking. :: This glitch is also able to be pulled off using bombs by placing a bomb in the correct spot on one side of a camera transition line, quickly going across the line, and dashing back and ramming into the bomb. You need to get as close to the edge of the screen as you can while still being able to use your sword. Once you are, drop a bomb, cross through the bomb to the other side, and dash back. If done correctly the glitch should take effect. It seems some screens take longer to transition and the bomb blows up and some don't seem to work in general. Testing is the only way to tell if you can do it in an area. See video below. :: :: 3DDGH Spelunker Frozen World Glitch Using a Bomb :: : !!!WARNING!!! :: Do NOT enter the Forest Temple (for the first time), Aqua temple, or the Flame temple (Possibly the Grass Temple for the first time too) with this glitch in FULL effect. The cutscene at the entrance will freeze halfway through if the glitch is in FULL effect. It is safe to enter if you end the glitch entirely OR talk to an NPC INSIDE a house or another interior until the NPCs start moving. This will unfreeze the NPCs while keeping the monsters frozen. This will allow cutscenes like the ones in the temple entrances will play correctly. If you talk to an NPC OUTSIDE a house, such as in the world map, the monsters will also unfreeze. :: :: An example of how to bring this glitch into the Flame Temple is as follows: :# Get to the Flame temple and set a revive point in front of it with a sleeping bag, magic bag, or tent. :# Go inside the temple and cast the freeze magic and break the fire at the entrance. :# Warp to Hotel Nialliv. :# Go up the stairs to the right of Hotel Nialliv to the screen transition point and cause the glitch. :# Go back to Hotel Nialliv and speak to the guy who gives you the beam saber. Animations should be enabled now while enemies are still frozen. :# Walk into the Poison Marsh to kill yourself. :# Select "Continue" and it will warp you back to the Flame Temple with the glitch able to be brought inside safely. :# The glitch can now be used for roughly half the temple until you have to kill all the enemies in a room or freeze fire. *'How to end it:' **To end the glitch you can do any of the following: ***Ram into a wall to cause the fake death animation. ***Jump off a ledge or fall in a room transition hole to cause the fake death animation. ***Talk to an NPC (Certain NPC's don't seem to count. Reading signs and merchants also don't count). ***Use a wishing well. ***Cause an animation to occur such as acquiring a magic up or the boomerang. ***Using a spell. ***Talking to an NPC. NPCs INSIDE houses/caves/etc will unfreeze ONLY the NPCs, not the enemies. *'What will NOT end it:' **The following will NOT end the glitch ***Dying ***Using a Sleeping Bag. ***Using a Magical Bag. ***Using the Tent ***Using a Wind Wing ***Talking to Merchants ***Opening a chest containing a non-boss key, magical/sleeping bag, lamp, candle, bombs, arrows, money, small block, life shard, sun stone, wind wing. *'What is going on:' :: If Spelunker, when transitioning from one screen to another while dashing (NOT fade to black load screens), manages to ram into something a split second after the transition starts then the fake death animation will begin where it freezes the world, drops Spelunkers remaining health to zero, and stops the music. However, because the screen was transitioning and player controls are disabled during the transition and re-enabled after it, you are given back control of Spelunker as soon as the screen transition completes. This also has the effect of stopping the fake death animation halfway through, which means the world does not become unfrozen, Spelunker becomes invincible to just about everything except falling in a pit and walking on the poison swamp, and stopping most animations. :: ' Category:Gameplay